This grant application is submitted in support of the CALGB program at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). MUSC has been a main member of CALGB only since July 1995. Yet already the Group Vice Chair, the Vice Chair of the CALGB Radiation Oncology Committee, the Chair of the CALGB Respiratory Committee, one phase III protocol chair, and four study co-chairs are MUSC faculty participants. Active MUSC programs in Experimental Therapeutics, Molecular Oncology, and Cancer Prevention and Control are involved in research activities of direct significance for CALGB based clinical and correlative projects to be proposed to the Group during the grant cycle covered by this application. Accrual to CALGB trials has been designated as the top institutional clinical trials priority by the Cancer Center Director at MUSC. A new CALGB affiliate relationship for the Ralph H. Johnson VA Medical Center in Charleston is being developed as of the Summer of 1997. This will contribute substantially to increased institutional accrual. Minority accrual at MUSC has always been more than double the CALGB average. It has ranged from a low of 25 percent in 1993 (when MUSC participated in CALGB as a Bowman Gray affiliate) to 36 percent in 1995. MUSC plans to participate in the NCI Minority accrual Initiative Program submitted as part of the CALGB Chairman's Central Office Grant. This initiative program and new programs between the Hollings Cancer Center at MUSC and the Charleston minority community, described in this application, should foster additional minority accrual. A CALGB audit at MUSC in September of 1996 was rated as excellent. The Medical University of South Carolina is an effective new Main Member in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B that is in a strong position to make important scientific, administrative, and accrual contribution to the Group during the five year period covered by this grant request.